starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dewback/Leyendas
Los dewback son reptiles nativos del subdesarrollado Tatooine, normalmente se alimentan de pequeños arbustos, también de crías de rata womp y scurriers. Solitarios por naturaleza, sólo se juntan una vez al año en los Eriales de Jundlandia en una masiva orgía que tiene el objetivo de procrear, la hembra pone seis huevos por temporada y muy pocos sobreviven ya que deben defenderse por su propia cuenta, pese a esto los dewback sobreviven con una tasa moderada de reproducción. Estas criaturas no pueden reproducirse en cautiverio. Al oscurecer baja la temperatura en Tatooine y estas criaturas entran en un estado letárgico en donde no se mueven. Otro extraño comportamiento es que en épocas de procreación se lamen entre ellos el sudor, para aprovechar el agua. Existen una gama de colores de la piel de los dewback, van desde el tradicional gris oscuro hasta pieles rojas y azules. Los dragones krayt comen dewbacks, pero no ocurre habitualmente ya que les resulta un poco desagradable su sabor, pero un dragón krayt hambriento no dudara en comerse a un dewback. Las ratas womp son las grandes rivales de los dewback, los enfrentamientos entre estas dos criaturas son comunes siendo las ratas womp adultas en su mayoría las vencedoras, esto se da sobretodo después de que las ratas womp mutaran debido a los desechos tóxicos imperiales. La mayoría de estas criaturas son salvajes, pero algunos han sido domesticados y se utilizan como bestias de montura. Las autoridades locales de Tatooine los utilizan como animales de patrulla, por que son muy adecuados para soportar las altas temperaturas y las tormentas de arena que suelen dañar los vehículos deslizadores tradicionales. Incluso ante fuertes tormentas de arena, un dewback llevará a su jinete a su destino sin si quiera quejarse. Un dewback es mas rápido y ágil que el perseverante bantha y que el gigante ronto dando a las patrullas imperiales una ventaja sobre los moradores tusken y por sobre los jawas. No se reproducen en cautiverio, por lo mismo un propietario de algún ejemplar, que quiera que sus animales se reproduzcan, debe dejarlos ir durante la temporada de apareamiento. Los ejemplares liberados frecuentemente vuelven con sus amos. Cabe señalar que es imposible realizar una crianza científica. Estos animales son usados por los granjeros de humedad y por la rama de soldados imperiales conocida con "tropas de asalto" para el transporte. Otros residentes de Tatooine los usan como bestias de carga. Los moradores tusken los buscan por carne y su piel ya que sus ropajes, botas y casas son confecionados con la piel de este animal. Apariciones *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' * *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' * *''Tales from Mos Eisley: Heggs' Tale'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *"Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc" - Star Wars Tales 6 *''The Jabba Tape'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Omen'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''In the Beginning'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Trooper'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoría:Reptiles Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas